Jagen
Jagen (ジェイガン, translated Jeigan in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is a veteran knight of Altea. He acts as Marth's guardian and often is one of the people Marth turns to for guidance. He is an invaluable unit at the start of the game due to being a much higher level than the rest of your units, but he has terrible growth rates and potential that severely handicap his usefulness later in the game. He steps out off the battlefield in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but still stays by Marth's side as an advisor. Afterwards, he dies and his position is given to Cain. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, he only takes to the field once just to train with the Avatar. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Jagen is 58 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Base Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Starting Stats |Paladin |1 |20 |7 |10 |8 |1 |10 |9 |0 |10 |Sword Lance |Iron Sword Silver Lance |} Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) Starting Stats |Paladin |1 |22 |7 |10 |8 |1 |10 |9 |6 |10 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Iron Sword |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Starting Stats |Paladin |1 |22 |7 |1 |10 |8 |1 |9 |6 |10 |Sword - D Lance - B | Silver Lance Iron Sword Vulnerary* |} *'''Normal Mode only. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Boss Stats '''Normal Mode | Paladin |1 |20 |6 |1 |5 |7 |3 |4 |1 | - | Sword - D Lance - D | Javelin |} Hard Mode | Paladin |1 |23 |8 |1 |7 |7 |3 |4 |1 | - | Sword - C Lance - C | Javelin |} Quotes Death Quotes Archetype The word "Jagen" is also used as a term for characters which use up too much exp at the start of the game (only if you choose to use them) and so hinders the other characters' growths. Jagens are usually promoted Paladins that you get in the first chapter, and appear to be amazing units due to having much higher stats than your other units. However, due to being promoted, a Jagen will usually gain very little experience for quite some time into the game, with the original Jagen actually being an exception. Originally, Jagens always had terrible growth rates and barely any endgame potential. Recent Fire Emblem games are abandoning this trend, however, with the Jagens in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn and Fire Emblem: Awakening moving toward being Oifeys and all ending up as decent units that are worthy of using. List of Jeigans There are others who are considered Jagens, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *'Jagen' (FE1/FE11) *Arran (FE3/FE12) *Eyvel and Dagdar (FE5) *Marcus (FE6/FE7) See Also *Oifey - A character and archetype who starts out promoted as well, but unlike Jeigans, their higher stats can enable them to be more useful later in the game. Gallery File:Jagen-FE1.png|Jagen in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Jagen-FE3.gif|Jagen in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Jagen-FE11.png|Jagen in Shadow Dragon. File:MarthFlashback.PNG|Jagen in a flashback with Marth. File:Jagen(Anime).jpg|Jagen appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:Jeigan paladin lance.gif|Jagen's battle sprite in Shadow Dragon. File:Jeigan.jpg|Jagen artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. es:Jagen Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Allies